The present invention relates to an installation for changing ink in a printing station of a flexographic printer.
Known installations intended for changing ink in the various printing units of a flexographic printing machine usually comprise means for cleaning various inking members coupled with means to refill the inking circuit, usually with an ink of another color. Presently, cleaning the printing members of flexographic printing machines is done in a manner familiar to practitioners, by circulating water through the piping of the inking circuit and through the chambered doctor blade, using the ink pump. This cleans all the inking members as well as the screened ink transfer cylinder. However, some of the inking members, in particular the chambered doctor blade, need the most perfect cleaning possible to avoid mixing new ink with residues of ink color previously used. This cleaning operation makes use of a very large quantity of cleaning fluid, usually water.